Celos, pelea y un trauma
by Cecick C. Iugetsoiru
Summary: Oneshot. Debía de reconocer que era la primera vez que los veía pelear, y la razón de ésta, era bastante estúpida a su opinión. Sin embargo, al escuchar que ellos ya estaban arreglando sus problemas, el pobre pequeñín quedó traumado de por vida. No volvería a mirarlos de la misma manera. "Lo mejor era no volver a la pensión en un muy largo rato".


_**Shaman King no me pertenece. Hiroyuki Takei fue el genio, agradezcámosle a él.**_

* * *

 _Oneshot de 1,536 palabras (según Word) descontando título (horrible) y notas._

 _Disfruten de mis disparatadas y cosas sin sentido. Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

 **Celos, pelea…, y un trauma.**

Allí estaba él, sentado en medio de la pequeña mesa dentro de un silencio que tenía una incomodidad casi palpable.

Con sus pequeñas manos agitó levemente el contenido de su taza blanca mientras tosía disimuladamente para ver el reloj que estaba a la mitad de la sala. Lanzó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que llevaba cerca de cuarenta y tres minutos sentado ahí sin hacer nada más que beber dos tazas de té caliente mientras iba por la tercera ya.

No podía evitar sentirse incómodo: estar en medio de los que serían sus dos mejores amigos mirarse seriamente era bastante abrumador. Ambos mantenían una severa lucha de miradas mientras sostenían con fuerzas sus tazas, siendo él el mediador. De seguro sus tés estarían helados ya. Serios, rígidos, y tensos, ambos llevaban esa misma postura en esos cuarenta y cinco minutos. El pobre pequeñín no había aguantado eso y llevaba cerca de diez posturas diferentes para evitar el cansancio.

Anna le había llamado desde muy temprano, diciéndole que debía de estar ahí a las dos de la tarde. Él creyó en su momento que sería para limpiar la pensión o hacer de comer, como siempre, como a diario. Su sorpresa fue cuando llegó con un minuto de retraso y se encontró con un Yoh sentado y serio. Le saludó y sonrió levemente antes de que Anna apareciera con tres tazas y una tetera recién sacada del fuego y volviera a su postura rígida. Anna sirvió las tazas de té y copió la posición de su prometido, y desde entonces él seguía esperando la respuesta al porqué de su llamado.

Se acomodó por onceava vez a la vez que golpeaba el dedo sobre la mesa. Tal vez así llamaría la atención de alguien.

Quería que Yoh le mirara, le sonriera, que Anna le contestara grosero, lo golpeara, lo mandara a limpiar, ¡que hicieran un jodido movimiento! Pero ninguno se inmutó.

Tronó sus dedos y luego dio un nuevo sorbo a su té. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Hablar? ¿Preguntar qué pasaba? ¿Esperar? No, ya había esperado suficiente. Dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y los miró con determinación.

―Anna… ―nada—. Oye, Anna… —nada otra vez—. ¿Yoh…?

Quiso lanzar la taza contra la pared al darse cuenta de que lo seguían ignorando. Lanzó un suspiro frustrado, ¿cómo se supone que llamaría su atención si ni siquiera lo miraban? Tal vez sí era necesario romper la taza para que siquiera le regañaran o algo. Volvió a mirar a la rubia, esta vez, llenando sus pulmones de aire para alzar un poco la voz.

―Anna, ¿para qué querías que viniera…?

Entonces Anna chocó las manos contra la mesa, derramando de paso el contenido de su taza por ésta, y agudizó su mirada furiosa hacia el castaño. A Manta casi le da un paro cardiaco por esa repentina acción pero Yoh ni siquiera se había movido. La rubia le señaló con el dedo.

―¡Pregúntale al idiota de tu amigo! ―Manta les miró con cautela―. Anda, Yoh, ¡explícale todo! ¡Explícale cómo te excita ver a _Scarlett Johansson_ modelando o actuando!

¿Estaban teniendo una pelea de pareja? ¿De verdad? El pequeño miró en seguida al moreno con incredulidad. Yoh lanzó un suspiro cansado.

―Explícale tú, Anna, tú le llamaste ―Manta se sintió fuera de lugar de inmediato―. Además, no sé de qué te quejas si tú te pones peor cuando ves a _Tom Cruise_.

―Lo llamé porque sé que tú a él sí le tienes confianza.

―Bueno, ese es una virtud mía. Tú ni siquiera puedes confiar en tu prometido.

 _Ouch, golpe bajo_ , pensó Manta mientras formaba una «o» con su boca. Nunca había escuchado a Yoh hablarle así a la rubia. Nunca. Se alarmó cuando Anna agarró su taza vacía ya y la trató de estrellar contra la cabeza de Yoh, quién ágilmente la esquivó terminando así contra el suelo hecho trizas. La vio levantarse con furia y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

―¡Eres un imbécil, Yoh Asakura! ―gritó por éstas. Yoh se levantó con rapidez también y corrió escaleras arriba para alcanzarla.

Y Manta los miró desaparecer por ellas.

―Entonces… ―se le hinchó una venita en su sien―, ¿¡para qué demonios me llamaste!?

Quiso hacerse bolita en un rincón para llorar. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos para tratar de comprender la situación. Amidamaru apareció a su lado un segundo después con una sonrisa.

―Amidamaru, ¿podrías explicarme qué pasó aquí? ―el espíritu rio libremente.

―No es la primera pelea que tienen por esos…, actores ―Manta rio también. Debía de reconocer que era la primera vez que los veía pelear…, y que sus peleas eran un tanto intensas. Suspiró. Si esa era una razón para una pelea, él debía reconocer que era bastante estúpida―. No se preocupe, joven Manta. Pasará muy pronto su enojo. Volveré arriba para cerciorarme de que todo vaya bien.

Manta le sonrió con más soltura al momento de que veía desaparecer al fantasma. Rio levemente, algunas veces los celos eran muy intensos, o eso fue lo que había escuchado en algún momento. Nunca creyó que las personas que creía más maduras para llevar un casi matrimonio también tuvieran esos ataques de celos sin una razón aparente como una pareja cualquiera.

Mucho menos de Anna. Eso definitivamente se merecía incluso una historia para recordarlo.

Miró el desastre ocasionado, decidiendo así recoger los trozos de taza rotos y el té desparramado por la mesa y el suelo. Se encaminó a la cocina por un trapo y una escoba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, pensando incluso que les haría una cena para que Anna no se volviera a enojar y decidiera lanzarle la taza a él. Se conocía: no esquivaría el golpe y terminaría con un chichón tremendo en la cara. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Sin embargo, Amidamaru apareció nuevamente delante de él, impidiéndole el paso para entrar a la cocina, con el rostro serio pero con un sonrojo terrible. Manta arqueó una ceja confundido.

―Jo–joven Manta… ―tartamudeó―, creo que lo mejor será que se vaya…

―¿Que me vaya? ¿Por qué dices…?

No continuó: el golpe de algo chocando contra, aparentemente, la pared que provenía del primer piso le hizo callar, alarmándolo de inmediato. ¿Qué había sido eso?, se preguntó, sacando conclusiones de los más trágicas en ese momento. ¿Qué tal si Anna ya le había arrojado una lámpara a Yoh para noquearlo y así sacarlo de la casa? ¿O qué tal si el samurái sólo quería sacarlo de ahí para evitar que viera una pelea con golpes y sangre entre ellos dos?

A veces era algo paranoico, ¿pero cómo no serlo cuando, estando por subir las escaleras, el espíritu había vuelto a impedirle el paso? Maldijo que fuera un fantasma y no poder quitarlo de ahí de un empujón.

Y Amidamaru agradeció que a veces él no fuera tan listo como para sólo atravesarlo y ya.

―Joven Manta ―le llamó, verdaderamente nervioso―. En serio que será mejor que se…, que nos vayamos. Ellos ya están arreglando sus diferencias.

―¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Si hasta parece que ellos dos se están agarrando…! ―calló, sintiendo cómo su cara se teñía de un rojo intenso―…, a golpes.

¿¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando!? Ellos no podían estar haciendo _eso_ mientras él _seguía_ ahí metido. ¡Él aún estaba ahí, maldita sea! Ellos no lo habrían simplemente olvidado o ignorado, mucho menos Anna. Negó de inmediato con la cabeza, tratando de disipar inútilmente sus _indecorosos_ pensamientos. Estaba exagerando como siempre.

Sin embargo, volvió a escuchar otro golpe más intenso, esta vez, contra el suelo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora, poniéndose completamente nervioso e incómodo. _Eso_ no iba en serio…, ¿o sí?

―¡Ah! ¡Oh, Yoh!

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡joder, no!_

No supo ni cómo, pero en cuestión de segundos el pequeñín ya estaba a unos cuarenta metros ―que iban en aumento― lejos de la pensión, dejando a su paso un levantamiento intenso de polvo. Amidamaru, en su modo _hitodama_ , lo seguía de cerca, ambos con sus rostros teñidos de un rojo fuego tan intenso que por donde pasaban, los fantasmas o las personas cercanas los notaban fácilmente.

Pobre de él: no volvería a mirar ni a Yoh ni a Anna de la misma manera, al menos no por un tiempo; al menos no hasta que lo asimilara. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba lo _suficientemente_ lejos de la pensión como para dar un suspiro ―y para asegurarse de que no escucharía otra cosa indecorosa una vez más.

Era inevitable: la sola idea de escuchar e imaginar a Yoh y Anna teniendo sexo ya se había apoderado de su mente sin quererlo.

Y ahora se le haría imposible borrarla.

 _Con un demonio_ , pensó, _si vuelvo a presenciar una pelea suya, juro que saldré de la casa una vez que los vea partir por las escaleras. Ya bastante me he traumado con lo que he escuchado hoy, no me arriesgaré con alguna otra sorpresa._

Miró a Amidamaru, instantes después ambos lanzaron una carcajada llena de puros nervios.

Ambos pensaron lo mismo. Lo mejor era no volver a la pensión en un _muy largo_ rato.

* * *

 _ **N/A (de hace cuatro meses, porque eso es lo que lleva la historia guardada, :v):**_

 _He de reconocer que esta historia empezó como una viñeta pero me fue inevitable parar hasta que terminó en un oneshot._

 _No sé si alguien vaya a leer esto, :v. Pero si lo hacen, ¡muchas gracias por leer hasta acá! Los amo por eso. Es una idea loca que se me ocurrió en un momento muy loco (oh, yeah, :'v). Dejen sus comentarios, no sean malos, quiero saber qué les pareció, :3._

 _Por cierto: cambié mil veces el título. Ninguno me convencía. Al menos este no está tan mal como los otros novecientos noventa y nueve._

 _Y, pues, nada más. Nos estamos leyendo. Un besazo, hasta pronto._


End file.
